Hogwarts Online
by Reverie89
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Hogwarts had computers? But what about its own internet server? Well, now is your chance to find out………..because I’ve decided to do a fic about just that.
1. No More Owls

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Hogwarts had computers? But what about its own internet server? Well, now is your chance to find out.....because I've decided to do a fic about just that.  
  
(See what you get when you mix fan fiction and the movie "You've Got Mail"???)  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine and nothing else. Wait, my beta-readers are coming! They have knives! (being chased by beta-readers)...Ok, ok, they helped too! Are you beta- readers happy now??? TrixieBunny: Maybe..for now...muahahahaha!!!! SwissElf100: Don't let your guard down, Nikki. We're right behind you.  
  
It was Hermione's sixth year, and she was on her way to the train station. Just a few days ago, she had received a letter from the school telling her that if she wanted to, she could now bring a computer to Hogwarts. "That's strange," she wondered aloud as she read the letter, "But, I guess I will. I mean, now I can e-mail my parents and not have to use a school owl. Yay!"  
  
After an hour or so, she reached the train station, and unloaded her trunk onto a cart and wheeled it inside the station. Hermione swerved in and out of the people, trying to get to the train so she could get a good compartment. Finally, after what seemed forever, she reached Platform 9 ¾. Making sure nobody was looking, she quickly ran through the barrier onto the platform. Students were everywhere, and she also saw a lot of smaller kids looking around confused. "First years," she said to herself and rolled her cart over to the luggage compartment. After she handed her stuff over to the wizard loading the luggage with his wand, she headed for the passenger compartments of the train. When she got there, she was jumped by Ginny Weasley. When she finally let go of her, she screamed, "It's so good to see you! Oh, my gosh! Your hair! It's so pretty!" Hermione had learned how to tame her wild hair over the summer, and to make it look so much better. It was really very nice. "Thanks, Gin, you look pretty nice yourself," Hermione said, making her friend laugh, "Let's get on the train and find Harry and Ron." And with that they boarded Hogwarts Express.  
  
When they got on the train, they immediately saw Harry and Ron, stuffing their sacks full of treats off the trolly.  
"Hey you two, any of that for us?" Ginny questioned as she took a chocolate frog right out of Harry's hand.  
"Well, we weren't going to give you any, but we might change our minds," Harry said to her. (a/n: maybe a hint of flirtation???)  
Hermione, wanting to get all of her things settled onto the train, butted in and said, "Let's get to a compartment before they're all full, alright?"  
"Yes, Miss Granger," Ron said, acting like she was a teacher.  
"Ron, why must you be such a tit?" she asked him, pulling lightly on his ear.  
"Because it turns you on, that's why," he said, and took her hand and dragged her to their compartment.  
Hermione had been away all summer to a condo that her parents had in the United States, so Ron and her didn't get to spend much time together. They had started dating near the end of their fifth year, and had their first kiss the last day of school. But now, Ron wanted to be serious, but Hermione just wanted to be friends. After being away from him for so long, she really had some time to think their relationship over, and she just didn't want it to be like this.  
When they entered the compartment, Ron immediately brought Hermione in to kiss, but she pulled away.  
" 'Mione, what's wrong?" he questioned.  
"Ron, we need to talk," and she sat down. She hated doing this to him, but it's how she felt.  
"Ok, you know how we started dating near the end of school last year?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, I think it would be better if we were just friends this year," she said a little too quickly, "Would that be alright with you?"  
Ron just looked down at the floor for a minute or two, and then finally answered, "Yeah, I guess so," and then went to the seat beside the window and stared out at nothing.  
Just then, Harry and Ginny came in, laughing about something Ginny had said. They looked over at Ron, then at Hermione. Ginny eyed her friend, and she nodded.  
Ginny tugged on Harry's arm, and motioned for him to come outside. When he did, she said, "She broke up with him, so don't say anything that would hurt Ron's feelings," then they went back inside.  
  
After a silent train ride, they arrived at the school. Everyone got off the train, and was pointed towards their means transportation up to the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all rode in the same carriage up to the castle, but nobody spoke until they landed.  
Ginny was the first to speak, "Well, we're here. Time for another year full of adventures, eh?" She questioned the group, trying to break the silence.  
"Yeah," Harry said, and then they all got out of the carriages and walked up towards the castle.  
Ginny just rolled her eyes at this, "Why do I even try?" and they walked up the stairs and entered the Great Hall.  
  
A/n: That's the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. I'm pathetic, I know, but that's how it goes. Well, in chapters to come, there will be some Ginny/Harry & Hermione/Draco action, so stay tuned! 


	2. Dream: That's the thing to do

Hogwarts Online  
  
A/n: I had four reviews! I was so ecstatic! Well, that elf reviewed in her pj's, but don't we all? LOL. Oh, and I did mean to say tit, but now that I think about it; git does sound better. Anyways, have any of you ever had braces? They hurt! Well, thanks for all the reviews! Byes!  
  
Disclaimer: Sad and horrible as it may be, J.K. Rowling owns this thingy and not me. But the plot is mine! (Beta-readers growl)...and theirs. But I know where you two live! Muahahahaha!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As all of the students entered the Great Hall, they were welcomed by the familiar sight of floating candles, four huge tables, and all of the teachers already sitting in their places.  
Dumbledore arose once everybody had been seated, (everybody except the first years) and cleared his throat. "Welcome back students. I trust most of you had a pleasant summer, though some may not have," as he said this, he eyed the Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Well, let's wait for the Sorting Ceremony to begin!" and sat back down.  
Everybody looked at the door, awaiting the first years. The doors swung open, and in walked Professor McGonnogal, followed by about 30 first years. They all followed her down the middle of the four tables, with a list in her hands, toward the front of the room.  
She then picked the Sorting Hat up off of a stool, and began to say, "You will now be sorted into your houses. Come forward when I call your name," and she unrolled the list.  
"Virginia Calvert," and a little girl with long brown hair and freckles came and sat down on the stool.  
The Sorting Hat thought a minute, with comments like, 'Hm," and 'Right', then finally yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the little girl joined her classmates.  
"Michael Zokowski," McGonnogal read. A boy, a bit too tall for his age, with dark hair, pale skin, and murky eyes, glided up to the stool.  
"Ah.yes...right....SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. He then stalked over to the Slytherin table.  
There were more students sorted, about 8 into Gryffindor, 9 into Hufflepuff, 6 into Ravenclaw, and 7 into Slytherin.  
After the cheering and laughter, Dumbledore arose again, with announcements to make. "A few words I would like to say to you all: Higgle Piggle Figgle Bop! Let the feast begin!" and all sorts of foods appeared magically on the tables.  
The sounds of clanking forks and knives, laughter, and the occasional scream from a first year seeing a ghost, filled the Great Hall during the feast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny weren't talking, but Ginny finally got fed up with the silence between them, "Okay, I know you're upset Ron, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin the year for the rest of us!"  
Ron jerked his head up, his ears blood red. "Why must you be such a bitch? You're always thinking of yourself and never anybody else!" he yelled all of this over the ruckus, and everybody went silent at the Gryffindor table.  
Harry coughed, and spoke to everyone, "He's just a bit upset, so don't mind him. Get back to your dinner," he then glared at Ron for causing a scene like that. "Why did you have to call Ginny that? She didn't deserve it. She's been the one worried the most about you, so get that cork out of your ass and cheer up!"  
Ron soon realized that he had made a grave mistake, and replied, "Okay, okay. I'll try. But don't expect me to be too happy; I don't have much of a reason to be," he glanced over at Hermione as he said this. "Gin, I'm sorry. You know I never would call you that. I'm just a bit drained, that's all."  
Ginny smiled at him sweetly, "It's ok, Ron, I understand. Now, let's get back to the feast!" and they dug into their plates.  
  
When the feast had ended, all of the houses headed up to their dormitories. Hermione was now a prefect, and led all of the first years up to their new rooms. "Follow me! Don't go that way!" you'd hear her say.  
They then arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Hermoine said the new password, "Chocolate Frogs," and the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was lit by candles, a roaring fire, and lamps here and there. But, the newest addition was very striking: computers.  
Seeing the amazed look on most of their faces, Hermione spoke up, "I suppose you're wondering about these computers, aren't you? Well, they're here for research about the wizarding world. Just in case the library had already loaned out a book you needed, you could find the information here. It's just like the internet at your homes, but it's dedicated to magic. Also, there will be a page that you will see, that will have information about the school. Don't miss it!" she was smiling from ear to ear, because she just loved computers.  
"Okay, now, your dormitories are up that staircase. Follow the other prefects to your rooms. You will find that your trunks and other belongings have already been placed at your beds, so go have a look!" and all of the first years ran up the stairs to their new dwellings.  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "Well, that went well," then focused her attention on Ron, "You alright? You know I still care, but not in that way," she cocked her head to the side and tugged playfully on his ear.  
"I know, but I wish you did," and a single tear streamed down his cheek. He then slowly walked to the chair beside the fire and sat down, staring into its flames.  
He was distraught, but knew that it would be okay someday. He thought to himself, 'Dream, that's the thing to do,' and continued staring at the fire.  
Ginny saw her poor brother, but decided not to bother him. He needed time alone to heal. Her main focus tonight was Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: Okay, hope ya'll liked it. I did! Especially the end. So, does that give you a clue as to who might hook up tonight??? If it didn't, you need some major help. Well, I'll update soon! Goodbye! ;) 


End file.
